Point of No Return
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: A road trip to figure out the future goes horribly wrong when Maya kisses Lucas and the girls get lost in the woods. Things get desperate when an Avalnche hits. Story 1 of 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Point of No Return**

 **Ages:  
**

 **Lucas: 18 1/2**

 **Maya: 18**

 **Riley: 17 1/2**

 **Farkle: 17 1/2**

 **Summary : **_When Maya kisses Riley's boyfriend during a road trip vacation to figure out the future, Riley storms off into the unfamiliar, unforgiving Rocky Mountains, causing Maya to follow her. The remaining gang becomes worried when a sudden Avalanche hits, and it's a race against time to fight to survive._

 **Riley's POV (November 4th, 2017)**

"Are we there yet?" Maya groaned from the backseat. Farkle sat up front, driving, I sat in the back with Maya, while Lucas sat up front with his best buddy. The aroma of pine needles filled the burgundy Chevy. Cool drops of rain colored the windshield.

"Don't be such a grouch, Short Stack," Lucas teased with a smile.

"Yeah. Road trips are fun!" I yelled excitedly, reaching over Farkle to blast music from the radio. Maya scowled.

"Whatever," she muttered, staring out the window. It didn't faze me; she had always hated being confined in cars. She simply didn't have the patience.

"I'm thankful that my parents actually agreed to this," I said in an astonished voice. All of our parents had agreed to a road trip to the Rockies, including Zay's, but yesterday he had gotten the flu pretty bad and had to cancel, but the rest of us went. He had insisted.

Plus, my mom had thought that the road trip would give light to a direction in my life. I was going to graduate in a few months, and I had no idea where I wanted to go to college, if I wanted to go at all, or what I wanted I major in. The future looked scary. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

 _This road trip will cure all that, right?_ I thought hopefully, reassuring myself with false hope.

 **OoOoOoO**

Everyone of us was beyond relieved when we pulled up to the quaint, wooden cabin in the Rockies. Farkle announced that he would go to the store to get some hot dogs for the night and I decided to try and start a fire. Maya and Lucas stayed inside to unpack everything. I heard loud voices coming from inside as I walked towards the cabin to grab the lighter that I had forgotten.

I wish I had instead decided to use two rocks or _something_ instead.

When I opened the door I was met with the sight of Lucas's lips pressed up against Maya's. Humiliated, I took off out the door in a fit of anger and hurt, ignoring Maya's pleas to stop. Tears slipped down my face as I wondered numbly what had happened that led to such betrayal. She was suppose to by my best friend; how could she so this to me?

 **Maya's POV**

I tried to run after Riley, but her legs were considerable longer than mine and I lost her. I wondered around, trying to clear my head and plan what I would say to her when we returned to the cabin.

Little did I know that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Or maybe at all.

I had wondered around aimlessly for about an hour when I heard a deep rumbling sound. At the top of the mountain in the distance I could see a wave of snow rushing down it. I was frozen in place, watching it roll down fluently. It wasn't going to hit me, I could tell that right away, but when the snow settled the retain had been altered considerably. I had no idea which way Riley was located, if she had been hit, maybe even injured by the snowfall, or even which way home was.

 **A/N: I'm not sure this is my best writing. But please give me a chance. I have this planned out, and there will be a sequel or it may become a trilogy.** **Please review and I'll give you a virtual cookie! :)**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Point of No Return**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Farkle's POV** **(November, 2017)**

"Farkle, they still haven't returned!" Lucas paced the floor, running a hand through his messed-up hair.

"You're gonna wear a hole through the floor," I deadpanned.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I trust Riley and Maya. They're probably just cooling off. If they're not back in an hour, then we can worry. Okay?" I tried to assure my buddy, biting down my own nervous feelings. I assured myself they would be find. Probability... For the both of them, the percentage was pretty good. Not too many high schoolers got lost in the woods. Right?

"Thanks," he clasped my shoulder thankfully and I have him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

 **Riley's POV**

I eventually gave up trying to figure out which direction I had come from after the Avalanche. I just sat down, trying to figure out what I could do without food or water.

I laid back against the snow, and suddenly I flipped back around. I dug my hand into the freezing snow and tentatively brought it up to my chapped lips. Snow was better than nothing. Snow was water. I could survive for maybe weeks with just snow.

Somewhere deep inside I hoped that Maya was doing the same, and that she was alright.

 **Maya's POV**

I ended up having to sleep on the hard, freezing, snow-covered ground. I wished that I had my cell phone on me. When I woke up it was still dark out, possibly early dawn. I was wet and shivering so hard that it was what had woken me up. My teeth chattered so hard I thought they were going to break.

 _Just great_ , I thought bitterly.

"Riley!" I yelled desperately, my heart aching to just see another human being. I trudged on towards nowheresville.

"Riley!" I swore I heard a muffled, unrecognizable reply. Maybe it was just the wind playing tricks on me, but I yelled back.

"Hello?" I hollered.

"Who is it?" Came the girly voice. I started running towards it.

"Riley! It's Maya!" I screamed happily. I suddenly caught sight of her and I took off towards her. I ran into her, drawing her into my tight embrace. I was sobbing and I could feel her shaking. None of us said anything; We didn't need to.

 **Farkle's POV**

I stared out the window helplessly. Where could they be? Lucas hadn't eaten all day; he was too worried to. Quite frankly, so was I. It had been over forty-eight hours since we had last seen Riley and Maya, and nothing quiet felt right without them.

"Please come home," I whispered to the sky.

 **A/N: Who's POV do you guys want to see next? Please review and I'll give you a virtual cookie! :)**

 **Stay Gold- Pebblemist : ;) Thank you for commenting!**

 **Sand1128 : You go girl! ;)**

 **Laura (Guest): Thank you so much! You are so kind! **

**Aphrodite Hera (Guest): I'm sorry, I didn't plan that in. Thank you for taking the time to review. **

**Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Point of No Return**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 ** _( * * * One week after Riley and Maya were first lost * * * ) _**

**Riley's POV**

Maya and I were walking towards what I hoped was the cabin when I heard a loud ** _Bang!_** sound. I felt a sharp, burning pain in my leg and I could barely stand. I felt something warm on my leg and I heard Maya yelling. It suddenly hit me.

"Riley! Oh my gosh!" She started cussing out hunters in general, how those, "... good for nothing low live idiots can't tell the difference between an elk and a human ..."

I collapsed to the ground and rolled my jeans up. The bullet had grazed me, but it was a deep wound and the sight of my blood made me dizzy.

"Are you okay?" She blurted through her furious ranting.

"Yeah, I think. It's just a little cut," I stated in what I hoped was a reassuring voice, but I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince; her or myself.

"We have to keep going!" Maya stated in a panicked voice. She helped steady me as we slowly inched. The only thoughts on my mind were how hungry I was and how bad my leg hurt.

Fantastic.

 **OoOoOoO**

I think we had been lost for seven days and today was the eight night. I tried to keep track because I had no idea how long we would be stuck in the woods. Our strategy was to keep going to a lover elevation and hopefully find our way home, or to help.

Hopefully.

While I pondered that thought, it was about the time when I swore I heard the sound of an engine rumbling in the distance. I peered through the trees and caught sight of headlights or some kind of light, maybe a flashlight or a fire. I turned to look at Maya and found her blue eyes locking with my topaz ones.

"Do you see that?" I whispered warily. She nodded, her face clouded with disbelieve.

The hope of rescue pushed us onward. It was only minutes later that we had crossed the remaining forest and found a small four-wheeling road. I could have collapsed with relief right there, but we continued down the road. I looked to Maya and saw her face, elated yet exhausted, and I was sure that my expression mirrored the same. If I never visited the forest again it would be too soon.

"You ladies lost?" A male voice drawled behind us. I jumped slightly.

"Yes, please help us!" Maya and I stumbled to his four-wheeler.

"We've been lost in the forest for about a week," I explained as calmly as I could.

"Hop on," the man offers, scooting up to create more room. He looks to be about twenty with a strong build and long hair.

He doesn't look like a serial rapist, and at this point we weren't beyond hitchhiking.

So, I got on his four wheeler and fell asleep on Maya's shoulder.

 **A/N: This story is nowhere near over. The sequel, coming out after the next few chapter, will focus on Riley's decision to college, endgame ships, and the gang's futures. Any suggestions on any of those are welcome.**

 **Guest (1): Yum! I would do anything for a rainbow chocolate chip cookie! ;) I'll try to! Thank you for reviewing! \3**

 **Aphrodite Hera (Guest): Thanks so much for taking the time to comment!**

 **Shannon (Guest): Thank you!**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Point of No Return**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Cory's POV**

As soon as Farkle called and told me that Riley and Maya had been found, Topanga and I were already in the car and on our way to the Rocky Mountain Hospital. I was praying desperately the entire time that my baby girl would be okay.

Since it would take us days to get to the hospital, it being 2,000 miles away, I received a call from Farkle when I was in Pennsylvania, about to cross the border to West Virginia. I pressed the speaker button so my wife and I could listen.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews," his voice came over the phone, blipping in and out slightly. _Please don't let us loose him,_ I thought.

"How are they, Farkle? How are our daughters?" Topanga asked worriedly.

"Riley got shot by a hunter in her leg a few days ago. The wound got infected, but if they've got her on antibiotics. They're both malnourished and dehydrated. But they'll be okay. Skinny, thirsty, and dirty, but they'll be okay." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you, Farkle," I said gratefully.

"No problem, Mr. Matthews. See you soon."

 **(Sneak Peek to the sequel, _" Girl Meets Purple Amarillo Skies.")_**

 **Riley's POV (** **Summer, 3 months** **later)**

"Mom, Dad, I know what I want to do." My future has been uncertain for a while now, I never truly knew what I wanted to be. But being stuck with nothing to do but think, wondering if you'll live to see tomorrow will really clear your head and adjust your priorities.

College was just a few months away, not leaving me much time to decide what I wanted to go for. But I knew.

"I want to be a Social Worker," I tried to sound sure of myself, but I was worried about what they would say. I knew this was what I wanted to do. When I found out in the hospital that I was infertile, unable to have children, I thought about other families, other women like me. Children that deserved loving homes. I wanted to do something good in the world.

"That's great, Riley," my dad told me, smiling. "If that's what you want to do, don't let anything stop you."

 **OoOoOoO**

I kissed my mom and then my dad, hugging them both with nervous butterflies dancing in my stomach. Here I was; College. My parents each gave Maya a hug and she tearfully hugged them back.

Maya and I were roommates, luckily, able to attend college together. I looked up at the building I would be spending the next few years.

Here we go.

 **A/N: The sequel will be posted soon! Lots in store so please review! It helps me update faster.**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
